Eternity Seems Better Now
by Only If You Wish It
Summary: Just a one-shot of Damon and Elena. Please R&R!


Looking around I didn't see anyone on the barren streets. I smiled, loving the isolation. I didn't like putting on that stupid facade of being a human. It just made my miserable life even more miserable and even more unbearable. Stupid immortality.

I kept walking for a while and then I saw them. A couple were making out, right in plain view. The guy was obviously into it, making all kinds of moans and other noises. The girl's face was hidden from my view, but she was sucking on his neck.

Then I figured out why. She was a vampire. I looked at her as she continued to feed. Her body was beautiful. She had long blond hair and had a stance of a panther who had just been fed after two weeks. Must have been awhile since her last feed. When I figured she had drunk way more than enough and she still hadn't stopped, I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She snarled and took her lips off of his neck.

"You're going to kill him, you know." I said, nonchalantly. Of course, I didn't care but still I didn't like killing unless it was necessary.

She turned her face toward me and I reeled back in shock.

"Elena?" I said.

Her eyes focused on me and she released the man. He fell to the ground, limp.

"Damon?" she said. Her voice was as beautiful as ever. I was actually happy to see her, but then I remembered my brother and I gave her a sneer.

"I thought you and my little brother were on an animal-only diet?"

She looked down. "Stefan still is."

"And you're not? He cannot feel alright about his fiancé sucking people dry." He needed to live a little. He was such a saint.

"I'm not with Stefan anymore." Elena said so quietly I almost didn't hear. The sneer fell from my face, for I was utterly confused.

"I thought you two were _soul mates_?" I said, only hinting at a minimal amount of sarcasim.

"I couldn't stick to the diet. I had already tasted human blood and I was hooked. Stefan got tired of me cheating on the 'diet' and told me if I couldn't stick to it to get lost. Well he didn't say those exact words, but that was the implied meaning."

"I would think that he would sugar-coat everything he said to you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've just been living on the streets?"

"Yes."

We were quiet for a minute and then she did something I never thought she would do. She threw herself into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I, shocked by her sudden movement, caught her and just held her, waiting for her to gain her composure again. When she did she wiped her nose off on her sleeve and she backed away from me, looking down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry about it." I gave her a smile that she didn't look up to see. I had actually liked holding her in my arms.

"I should go. Bye, Damon."

As she walked away I grabbed her wrist. She turned back around, half looking at me half looking through me, like she had nothing to live for. It scared me to see that look on her face. So I did what I never thought I would do. I leaned in and kissed her.

Her response was almost immediate. She wove her arms around my neck and her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around my waist and pulled her to me. When we pulled apart, our foreheads were together and I looked into her eyes, no longer dead-looking.

"You don't have to go." I said, quietly. She smiled.

"I never wanted to." I smiled and kissed her again. "I'm sorry Damon." She said, after the kiss.

"For what?"

"For choosing Stefan over you earlier. I shouldn't have. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to stick to his 'diet'" I kissed her to silence her.

"Don't worry. You're here with me now and that's all that matters."

She kissed me, hard, and I felt all her feelings in that one kiss. Sadness, happiness, worry, about the future I would think, but most of all, love. Yes I felt love. I kissed her back with just all much passion, wanting her to get the silence message I was sending to her.

"Not just for now, but you have me for forever." She said and I smiled, grabbed her hand, and led her down the street.

Suddenly immortality didn't seem so bad anymore.

**This is a one-shot of Damon and Elena. I wanted to make a short story about Elena and Damon because I don't think Elena gave him a fair chance. She just believed whatever Stefan told her about Damon. Therefore taking away her ability to make a fair choice. She was biased before she even met Damon, well in human form anyway. Tell me how you like please.**


End file.
